csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Crush
Zombie Crush is a zombie player versus environment (PVE) game mode in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview It is revealed that humans will team up to defend themselves against zombies, similar to Zombie Scenario mode of Counter-Strike Online. In addition, players can choose certain skill paths to master from. Storyline Because of the zombie virus, both Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist teams suffered a heavy blow. Moreover, the sign of the virus is expanding worldwide. So, the two teams decided to gather the strength for a preliminary cooperation to fight the zombies. Searching, they discovered the host who causes the virus. To prevent the virus expansion, the only solution for both sides is making a task force which is composed by all elite factions to eliminate the host. Both sides of this mission, which is named Zombie Crush, has decided Lincoln - director of CTU, to be the commander in charge of the operation. The host - Max, had acquired controlling the town; the coalition of CT and TR with the best agents from both teams were dispatched to the area. Zombies attack both teams in this unprecedented mission... Zombie Crush began in earnest. Gameplay Generally, it is nearly similar to the Zombie Scenario mode back in Counter-Strike Online. With the basic manual upgrade with dollars, the players can upgrade their damage, health, magazine size and personal turrets performance with dollars which can be obtained by killing zombies. There are several missions need to be accomplished by the players in a limited time. Unlike wall breaking back in Zombie Scenario, it is more interactive and has multiple types of task to be done, making the gameplay more realistic and fun. The tasks involve defense mission, evacuate before limited time and boss battle. In Penetration map, the boss that the players need to beat is a type of Juggernaut for Counter-Strike Online 2. The players must defeat it before 20 minutes. With hordes of zombies keep appearing and a lot of disturbance, it's a tough mission without good teammates. Zombies Many zombies are taken from Commander-Z mode, including Boomer and several new types of zombies. Restrictions *Can only start if there are at least 5 players in the waiting room. *Other players cannot enter the room after the game has started. *The maximum number of players is 8. Tips *During the first missions (round 1 ~ 6), if a player dies, he/she can only respawn in the next mission, or if all players are dead, the game will end. In boss mission (round 7), each player will have 30 seconds to respawn if he/she dies. *Press to open the Upgrade tab. The skill that can be upgraded are: **Bullet Damage ( ), max 30 levels. **Melee Damage ( ), max 15 levels. **Maximum Health ( ), max 20 levels. **Health Regeneration ( ), max 20 levels. **Bullet Capacity ( ), max 10 levels. **Sentry Gun Damage ( ), max 30 levels. *Press to build a sentry gun. Each sentry gun has 70 seconds before it stops working automatically. Each player can build only 1 sentry gun for each using, the new one can be built only when the previous sentry gun runs out of time or it is destroyed by zombies. *The players can check how many percentages of boss's HP they damaged on the boss's health bar. Also, each player can check other teammate's HP and their status (death or alive), which is shown below the screen. *Unlike Zombie Scenario, players are allocated 20 minutes to defeat boss. Failing to do so results in a loss. Release date *South Korea: 16 February 2015. Compatible map Gallery zombiecrush poster korea.png|South Korea website cover File:Zombiecrush_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Penetration_art1.png|Promotion poster File:Penetration_art2.png|Ditto Trivia *The alarm sound heard in this mode is reused from Half-Life 2. *The player can upgrade the magazine size of the weapon, which is not available in original Counter-Strike Online. *Some interfaces and zombies are very similar to the ones in Left 4 Dead, another Valve's game. *There is a part of the map where players arr able to drive vans. Other players can become passengers to the drive to reach another part of the map. *The music played during the boss battle is reused from one of the Big City trailer's music themes. Category:Modes